<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Didn't Start the Fire by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544419">He Didn't Start the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on "We Didn't Start the Fire", F/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics based on Billy Joel's 'We Didn't Start the Fire.' The story of RuroKen as placed in that song. I started it awhile ago, so sorry if it's rough. But it was a LOT of fun to write. Spoilers abound. This runs to the end of Kyoto arc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Didn't Start the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanaia523/gifts">Zanaia523</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/656815">"We Didn't Start the Fire"</a> by Billy Joel.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken. That is the great Watsuki's. And I do not own the original song, "We Didn't Start the Fire" which these lyrics are based on (and which the chorus is nearly quoted from, only slightly changed). That would be Billy Joel's.</p><p>Author's Note: This is a song to be sung to the tune of Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HE DIDN'T START THE FIRE (KENSHIN STYLE)</p><p>Bandits<br/>Three graves<br/>Shinta gets a new name</p><p>Sword skill<br/>With Hiko till<br/>Kenshin leaves and has to kill</p><p>Tomoe<br/>Saves his soul<br/>Is killed before her little bro</p><p>She dies<br/>Kenshin cries<br/>Her spirit's with the fireflies</p><p>Ten years<br/>Shogun gone<br/>Now the Meiji lives on</p><p>A wanderer<br/>No one knows<br/>With a sakabatou</p><p>Meets a girl<br/>There's a fight<br/>In the middle of the night</p><p>No one dies<br/>Big surprise<br/>Rurouni is Battousai</p><p>
  <em>He didn't start the fire<br/>It was always burning<br/>Now Japan is learning that<br/>He didn't start the fire<br/>Well, he didn't light it,<br/>Now he's tries to fight it</em>
</p><p>Yahiko<br/>Proud boy<br/>Son of a samurai</p><p>Pickpocket<br/>Was a pro<br/>Now lives at the dojo</p><p>Zanza<br/>Tough guy<br/>From the Sekihou-tai</p><p>Wants revenge<br/>Makes amends<br/>Funny how these things end</p><p>Showdown<br/>Men slain<br/>Jin-ee playing mind games</p><p>Doctor<br/>Dark past<br/>Makes opium or breathes her last</p><p>Get through<br/>Kan-ryu<br/>And the Oniwaban-shu</p><p>Gatling gun<br/>Aoshi-kun<br/>Vows vengeance for everyone</p><p>
  <em>He didn't start the fire<br/>It was always burning<br/>Now Japan is learning that<br/>He didn't start the fire<br/>Well, he didn't light it<br/>Now he tries to fight it</em>
</p><p>Next comes<br/>Yutaro<br/>Swords is all he wants to know</p><p>Raijuta-<br/>Sensei<br/>Will use the boy to get his way</p><p>Wound from<br/>Satsujin-ken<br/>May never use that arm again</p><p>Sword skilled<br/>Weak willed<br/>Raijuta finds he cannot kill</p><p>Saito<br/>Comes to town<br/>Plans to take Battousai down</p><p>Rurouni<br/>Starts to fade<br/>Hitokiri is remade</p><p>Kenshin<br/>Hesitates<br/>Can he still assassinate?</p><p>Has to try<br/>Says goodbye<br/>To Kaoru in the fireflies</p><p>
  <em>He didn't start the fire<br/>It was always burning<br/>Now Japan is learning that<br/>He didn't start the fire<br/>Well, he didn't light it<br/>Now he tries to fight it</em>
</p><p>Ninja<br/>Named Misao<br/>Searching for Aoshi now</p><p>Himura<br/>Knows the truth<br/>Hides it to protect this youth</p><p>Hiko<br/>Trains him more<br/>When Kenshin shows up at his door</p><p>When they part<br/>This new art<br/>Is left to purity of heart.</p><p>Yumi<br/>Plays the guide<br/>She could always turn the tide</p><p>Anji<br/>Soon will find<br/>He'll lose a battle of the mind</p><p>Usui's<br/>Second sight<br/>Will fail in his and Saito's fight</p><p>Finally<br/>Aoshi<br/>Is brought back to reality</p><p>
  <em>He didn't start the fire<br/>It was always burning<br/>Now Japan is learning that<br/>He didn't start the fire<br/>Well, he didn't light it<br/>Now he tries to fight it.</em>
</p><p>Tenken<br/>Fights with style<br/>All behind a deadly smile</p><p>Soujiro<br/>Starts to crack<br/>As memories come rushing back</p><p>Kenshin<br/>Wins their fight<br/>Leaves the boy to choose what's right</p><p>Have to go<br/>Now they know<br/>Next's Shishio Makoto</p><p>Explosives<br/>Flaming blade<br/>Looking like he's got it made</p><p>But allies<br/>And his friends<br/>Give Kenshin strength to fight again</p><p>Yumi<br/>Gladly slain<br/>Kenshin lives through that again</p><p>Yumi's stand<br/>Tomoe's brand<br/>He finally starts to understand...</p><p>
  <em>That he didn't start the fire<br/>It was always burning<br/>Now Japan is learning that<br/>He didn't start the fire<br/>Well, he didn't light it<br/>Now he tries to fight it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, he didn't start the fire<br/>It was always burning<br/>Even Kenshin's learning that<br/>He didn't start the fire<br/>Well, he didn't light it<br/>Now he tries to fight it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't start the fire...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note 2: Thank you so much for reading this. I started it a looooong time ago, when this silly little idea popped into my mind. My friend, FrostPhoenix/ Zanaia523, enjoys Billy Joel very much, and we were listening to "We Didn't Start the Fire" and it just sort of occurred to me that I could write something like that for Kenshin. So here it is.  This only runs through the end of the Kyoto Arc. Thanks for reading. Please review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>